


Cover art for "The Swan"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for The Swan by the lovely waitfornight. If you’re not reading this fic, you should be!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for "The Swan"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitfornight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfornight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832329) by [waitfornight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfornight/pseuds/waitfornight). 



> Also over on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/113200857979/cover-art-for-the-swan-by-the-lovely-waitfornight)


End file.
